


Suzuka Gozen Headcanons

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Multi, Reader-Insert, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: Headcanons involving Suzuka Gozen x Reader. Includes platonic and romantic, and female, male, and nonbinary reader





	Suzuka Gozen Headcanons

\- Suzuka had always felt protective of you, but that made sense - you were her Master, after all

\- then, one day, she walked in on you training

\- you needed to know how to defend yourself for those rare occasions when you were without your servants, so some of the Chaldea staff were teaching you the basics. they’d taken you to the training room and gotten you into some workout clothes

\- the workout clothes were comfortable but practical, a sports bra and shorts. they showed more skin than what you normally wore, and Suzuka found her eyes were unable to tear away as you went through the training motions

\- flustered and bewildered, she went to clear her head. however, your pretty face kept popping up in her thoughts

\- had you always been this pretty?? how long had she had feelings for you without realizing it??? these questions plagued her thoughts, until she came to one conclusion: she was _super_ bi


End file.
